marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenneth Hale (Earth-616)
, , , Department Zero ally of the original X-Men | Relatives = Lily Wolword (former wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hidden City, San Francisco | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 340 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Kenneth Hale is a large gorilla | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Agent of Atlas; former explorer, bodyguard, government agent, SHIELD agent | Education = | Origin = Given immortality, but forced to spend it as a gorilla. | PlaceOfBirth = Missouri | Creators = Stan Lee; Robert Q. Sale | First = Men's Adventures Vol 1 26 | HistoryText = Origins There are two accounts explaining how Kenneth Hale became the Gorilla Man. The earliest account suggested that Hale was plagued by nightmares of a Gorilla Man in deepest Africa. Becoming obsessed with finding the Gorilla Man, Hale traveled to Africa where he tracked down the mythic beast and fought it to death. In killing the Gorilla Man, Ken Hale himself was transformed into a new Gorilla Man . However, the true account of Ken Hale's transformation into the Gorilla Man is much more detailed. A soldier of fortune, Ken Hale lived for thrills and adventure. Fearing old age and death, he sought immortality on the African continent. He heard tell of a gorilla that stands like a man, and that if he killed it, he would live forever, never aging. He hunted the beast, but when he met it, he could not kill it. Leaving it alive, Hale wandered the jungle, becoming lost and sick. The gorilla found him and forced Ken Hale's hand. Ken killed the beast in self-defense, not knowing that he had just taken the curse of the gorilla man upon himself. He obtained his immortality, but it came along with spending the rest of his immortal life in the body of a gorilla . G-Men The Gorilla Man was eventually approached by FBI agent Jimmy Woo who recruited him into his G-Men during the 1950s . Howling Commandos By the modern age, the Gorilla Man was recruited by Nick Fury into SHIELD's Howling Commandos unit . Agents of Atlas Later, Gorilla Man was brought into a new group being formed by his old ally Jimmy Woo, called the Agents of Atlas . | Powers = Mystical Enchantment: As a result of killing the last Gorilla-Man, Hale has inherited the enchantment and has been physically transformed into a gorilla. As a result of his transformation, Hale possesses various attributes associated with the enchantment. *'Superhuman Strength:' As Gorilla-Man, Hale is as strong as an adult mountain gorilla. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift approximately 1,500 lbs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The enchantment has dramatically increased Hale's musculature and it is signifigantly more efficient than that of a normal human. His muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Hale's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to some types of injury than the bodily tissues of a normal human. For instance, he is much more resistant to impact and blunt trauma forces than a normal human. He can withstand impacts, such as falling from many stories up or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman foe, that would severely injure or kill a human with little to no injury to himself. *'Superhuman Agility:' Hale possesses the natural agility of the great ape in which he's named for. His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Dexterity:' As with an actual gorilla, Hale is able to use his feet to perform most of the same purposes that he can accomplish with his hands. For example, he is able to tie knots with his toes and can use weapons such as guns or knives as comfortably with his feet as with his hands. *'Superhuman Sense of Smell:' As Gorilla-Man, Hale has a sophisticated and highly developed sense of smell. Hale is able to remember, identify, and track individual targes by their natural scent even through dense jungle terrains and if the scent has been greatly eroded by natural factors. *'Immortality:' Another part of the Gorilla-Man enchantment is the fact that Hale is functionally immortal. As long as Hale is Gorilla-Man, he is immune to further aging and is also immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases. | Abilities = Hale is a skilled armed and unarmed combatant, having received training from various military groups. His natural prowess as a combatant has been greatly improved with the addition of his superhuman powers. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The enchantment doesn't grant Hale complete immortality. He can't die through natural means, such as old age and disease, he can be killed in much the same way as a normal human being. For instance, Hale can be killed by a bullet just as he used to kill the previous Gorilla-Man. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = He is an expert in weapons usage with a preference for firearms. | Notes = | Trivia = * He has opposable toes; meaning he can use them the same way most poeple use fingers. | Links = *http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/gorillam.htm }} Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Ape Form Category:Magic-Based Mutates